The Butler
by Jade Killas
Summary: He was her butler for life and forever. Sworn hers and bound to protect her. He would not leave her side for anything. Anyone.
1. Chapter 1

This is my second little tiny one-shot. Though, it is a bit dark so I wanted to improve in that too.

**I DON'T OWN ALICE OR HEART NO KUNI NO ALICE OR ANYTHING THAT MAY BELONG TO QUINROSE**

But I own Shiro.

"Miss Alice, would you like some tea?" He asked as he sat it down on the dresser. Afternoon was very much when she was asleep. She didn't like to be disturbed. As her butler it was his duty to take care of her and wake her up on time for the guest. The other workers were even doing something that would help prepare. I had opened the curtains and let the afternoon sun shine down on her. A golden, sweet tinted flame. It was something she admired.

" No, Shiro. I want to sleep." Alice rolled slightly in her bed to look at Shiro. She sighed. "I am really tired. My little boy has a lot of energy." Alice swung her feet as she prepared to get down from the bed. She then went to the dresser and pulled out one of her dresses.

Shiro then smiled and helped Alice and pick her shoes. "I have prepared everything for when the guest come by, and your tea is ready." He said as he helped her slip on her shoes. Alice then reached for his hand and gently ran her fingers over it tracing the patterns of, the little scars. She knew now was the time to do it. He was her butler for life and forever. Sworn hers and bound to protect her. He would not leave her side for anything. **Anyone**.

"Miss Alice, what is wrong?" His voice had wavered the moment she touched his hand.

"Nothing. But do not forget, you will be my servant and my child is your master also. When the baby is born protect it."

Shiro then nodded his head obedient. "Yes, Miss Alice. I have not forgotten, I swear on my life, I'm inhibited to you."

"Good. Because, my death is near soon. Save the child."

**Petals turn into vivid red.**

**Falling drops make ripples on the water and disappear.**

Wow! ^^ Kind of turned out better than expected.

**Question: Do you want there to be more chapters? If so, do you want the main character to be a boy or girl? Please leave the answer in a review.**

Thanks for reading! ^^


	2. The Butler, A Great Evil

**Did you know this went out through like 10 different versions? I'm not a great writer. But, I LOVE this fanfic I made.**

**I'M VERY VERY SORRY, FOR THE LATE UPDATE. **

**Anyways, I do not own anything Quinrose has created or her character "Joker"**

**

* * *

**

_Your teary eyes tied it to the present from a time far beyond. If I can, I want to end while shrouded this wish and the night bring morning along in vain, and completely want to make the person go mad for you in the end. Together, we concealed our pale selves; the moon is hiding, too, when the next long needle points to the ceiling you won't be around anymore; I won't need you anymore, and you will die and descend into the very depths of hell. Because, I will always overpower you and you will but nothing but a servant and a worthless peasant. _

"Young Master, The guest is here. We have led them to the garden outback. Everything has been prepared quite nicely. Young Master?"

He then nodded his head back and forth breaking from his bewitching gaze from the window, and turning his cold stare to the Intruder, who had entered his room without knocking. "Didn't I tell you to knock before entering?" His voice was cold and sharp at the tone and the servant flinched at his words.

"S-Sorry. S-Should I tell the guest to wait for you to come?" His voice was shaking under the boy's cold gaze upon him. He sighed in relief as he took his eyes off him to turn back to looking out at the window.

"No. Liam Lindell has told him to go home. Now leave. Where is Joker? He is my official butler. Not you." Liam then turned away from the window to look at the servant.

"I-I… Joker went to try and cook dinner. He went assigned me, to serve you for the mean time while he cooks dinner. I-I'll go tell the guest that you aren't coming right now. I-I'm sorry Young Master." The servant was shaking now as if he was going to cry, and bowed quickly in apology.

"Just go. I have no concern with excuses. "Liam turned around not caring about the servant, or if he was going to cry. He stared back out the window as he was doing as usual.

Next, everything had moved so fast even the servant had been surprised at what had just happened. The servant had come at Liam with a knife, but Liam had turned at the last minute and his final moments were just going to be there, but as usual Liam didn't regret it. Because the servant was restrained. By, the one and his only Butler Joker. His smile was full of malice and no sight of happiness or no sign of other of emotion.

"Kill him, Joker. That's an order." Liam cold eyes looked at the servant hand which had held the knife he wanted to stab him with, but was restrained by Joker.

Joker then pushed the servant to the ground as he cried out in agony. "Yes_, My lord._" He voice rang in the air as the final scream of agony, Joker smiled as his teeth of glistening full of fresh of red blood. Blood was over the carpet and smelling all over the room as Liam had just stared at the dead servant. Joker's eyes were glowing as sickly, ruby as he looked at the dead corpse of the dead servant.

"A worthless person. Nobody shall mess with me, and get away with it. Nobody will get away from killing hand. They shall go to hell by hand, me Liam Lindell." Liam then sat on his chair, as Joker liked the blood off his fingers and stood beside him.

* * *

**I have to say I really loved this chapter… For the people who reviewed their replies…**

**Under****-****Writes**- Actually, I had just started to read it this week. Joker is like Sebastian except, a lot more… evil…

**hidarichan81****- **You were right actually, I can picture more angst with the boy as a girl.

**Mocking****jellyfish**- Thank you! ^^

**pasty****face****- Yeah**, but I need other's opinions because someone usually want s me continue it or keep going. The main character well…. I'm not going to blurt out a secret. ^^

**Onion Bay- **Reverse harem is not a bad idea! ^^ But not too much of a reverse harem. Though, sorry it wasn't Blood. Though, he's going to be inside in future chapters! ^^ Alice's death well be more sorted out carefully in the future chapters.

**Everyone thanks for reviewing! ^^ **

**But this chapter was piece of crap introducing the character's wasn't it?**


End file.
